


Valentine and Owen

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Owen has a surprise present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine and Owen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not very good at summary's.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is for zazajb who is a great inspiration - thank you :-)

 

Tosh had been thinking long and hard about what she was going to get Owen for Valentine’s Day. She’d had the card for a while now, but couldn’t make up her mind what to buy him. She had felt self-conscious when she’d gone into the card shop. She hadn’t bought a Valentine card for a very long time, in fact she couldn’t ever remember having bought one.

Several days after she’d got the card she was passing her favourite shop La Senza when she’d had an idea. She loved their lace underwear and she knew Owen thought she looked good in it too. She went into the shop and was looking around when the assistant came across to her.

“Can I help you madame?”

“What? Oh I’m sorry, yes please. I am looking for a new underwear set. Preferably in red. I love this one.”

She held up a bra and short set in white satin with a lace edging. 

“Oh yes, we do have that in stock in red, it’s just arrived in time for Valentine Day. Would you come with me and I’ll sort it out for you.” Tosh followed her to the rear of the shop. 

Taking her purchase she went home and hid Owens _present_ at the back of her wardrobe. She knew he wouldn’t find it there.

At work the following day Owen was a bit distant and Tosh couldn’t understand why. He’d been ok at home at breakfast, so why the sudden change? He’d fussed about nothing in particular and he was becoming like a cat on a hot tin roof. He kept going up to Jack’s office door but not going in. Tosh knew that Jack was writing the report for the PM on the rift activity last week. What was wrong with Owen?

She saw that finally Owen had gone in to see Jack. From what she could see of their conversation, she couldn’t hear as the office was sound proofed, Owen and Jack were having a heated conversation. Even when Ianto went in with the official envelope he’d been carrying around for most of the day didn’t do anything to abate the heated conversation, it carried on when he left the office.

When Owen came out of Jack’s office he was calmer and Tosh was going to ask what the matter was but she thought better of it. She didn’t want to spoil their evening, they were going for a meal. They’d decided that it would be an early Valentine gift to each other.

The evening passed off very romantically. Tosh didn’t realise Owen could be this really romantic person. He had certainly mellowed since they’d been seeing each other. Oh yes he had his moments but not as often now. He still called Ianto _tea boy_ , but she knew Ianto had gotten used to it now so didn’t mind. They were late arriving home, Owen had sort of moved in with her. He very rarely went home to his apartment. He’d kept it on in case he wanted some private time, but for the last month he’d been living at Tosh’s and not been home once except to pick up more of his clothes.

 

“Thank you Tosh, for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed that meal. I’m sorry if I wasn’t on top form at work today, I had something on my mind, but it’s all sorted now and Jack knows what the matter was.”

“It should be me thanking you. I loved the restaurant and the meal. We’ll have to go back some other time, maybe for your birthday. And don’t worry about work if it’s all sorted now then you can forget all about the problem for tonight. Let’s go to bed.”

The following morning Tosh woke to find Owen missing from his usual place next to her. She was worried that whatever it was at work yesterday had still got him anxious, but as she looked to the side of her she saw a red envelope. Opening it she smiled, _Owen certainly had changed, when was the last time he’d bought a Valentine’s card for anyone?_ She thought. She read the verse and it brought tears to her eyes, it was beautiful. Owen had written a short message; _I saw this verse and immediately thought of you, it’s beautiful just like you. All my love Owen._  She smiled and realised she had tears in her eyes.

When Tosh went into the kitchen she found another envelope. This time there was a short note inside.  _I’m sorry my beautiful girl, I haven’t run out on you, it’s just I had something important to do. I’ll meet you at work and please don’t be angry with me for leaving early. I love you Toshiko Sato. See you soon._

Tosh was shocked, Owen hadn’t said he loved her before, she steadied herself against the breakfast bar and re read the letter.  _Why hadn’t he actually said it to her? Why had he written in down? Maybe he felt self-conscious telling her, but he shouldn’t because if she was truthful she had fallen in love with him too._

She went to shower and get ready for work. Before she left she retrieved the lingerie from the back of the wardrobe and laid it out on their bed. She stood Owens card to her on the coffee table in the lounge and found the one she had bought for Owen and laid it next to it. He would find it when they got home tonight. She was hoping to be home first as she wanted to be _ready_ when Owen arrived. She didn’t want to have to leave him alone in the lounge whilst she got changed. She wanted it to be a surprise for him.

Arriving at work, Owen was already there and when she went to her workstation she saw the largest bouquet of red roses ever. Now she knew why Owen had disappeared early. This confirmed it she did love him and she would show him how much tonight. Jack was still busy in his office and Ianto was in his usual haunt – the archives. Gwen hadn’t arrived for work yet which was unusual as she was more or less always the first there. The roller door opened and in Gwen bounded. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She went over to Tosh.

“Morning Tosh and how are you this fine morning?”

“Erm fine Gwen thank you. What about you?”

“I’m great, Rhys is great look what he bought me for Valentine’s day.”

“Wow that’s beautiful, I’ve seen them in the windows of the jewellers but always thought they were too expensive.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to buy them completed you can buy then a link at a time. That’s what Rhys has been doing for me I love it. Hey Owen do you like my new bracelet?”

By this time Ianto and Jack had come into their work area and they too admired her Pandora bracelet. Jack went over to Tosh and made a comment about her roses being as beautiful as she was and she blushed the same colour as them. Jack smiled and went back to his office with Ianto. Tosh noticed that Ianto looked a bit down but five minutes after going back to Jack’s office both of them were smiling and Jack could be seen hugging and kissing Ianto. She smiled. They were so good for one another.

The day passed off relatively calmly, only one call through the police channels they monitored about something that a member of the public thought was alien. It turned out to be a child’s toy so the crew of Torchwood were not called to investigate. Just after the call about the toy Jack told them all to go home. It was a day of celebration for all of them and they needed to be with their lovers. Tosh knew that it was just an excuse for Jack to get rid of them for him to be alone with Ianto. She loved how the two of them continued to be more at ease showing their love when anyone else was around. She wondered what each of them had bought for one another. Ianto had locked himself in the Conference room for most of the day and wouldn’t let anyone in. Jack had been looking for him but they were under strict orders not to tell him where Ianto was. He’d even closed the curtains in the room so no one could see what he was doing. She knew it must have something to do with their Valentine celebrations.

“Owen, I’m going to go now, I have somewhere to call before we go home and it’s pointless both of us waiting around. I’ll see you at home in about half an hour. Ok?”

“No problem Tosh, where are you going, or shouldn’t I ask?”

Tosh smiled and told him to wait and see when he got home. Gwen didn’t need much convincing to go early. Rhys had a day off and had promised to cook dinner for them so she was gone in a flash. Tosh said goodbye to Jack and shouted her goodbyes to Ianto. She kissed Owen and made him promise not to be too long.

She arrived home in plenty of time to get changed. She put a black silk robe around her making sure it was tight enough so Owen couldn’t see what she had on underneath. She had just finished getting the champagne out of the fridge and putting it in an ice bucket when Owen opened her front door.

Owen had remembered to bring the bouquet of roses home with him and was heading towards the kitchen to get a vase when he spotted Tosh in the lounge. He couldn’t believe his eyes, she was beautiful and he couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. But all that was behind them now and he went over to her. Putting the roses on the table he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned around in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Mmmm yes Owen but you can keep telling me if you wish.”

“I am so lucky, after everything I did you could have said no.”

“I know, but that’s all in the past now so Owen….”

“Yeah”

“Stop talking and kiss me.”

Owen didn’t need much persuading to kiss this beautiful woman in front of him. He pulled her close and kissed her with firey passion. Tosh took his arms from around her waist and held onto his hands. Pulling him into their bedroom he didn’t resist.

He noticed that she had lit some aroma candles and the room smelled of a combination of honey and chocolate. He allowed her to remove his jacket and put it on a chair, then he went to open her robe but she stopped him.

“Not your turn yet Dr Harper, be patient my darling.”

Owen raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He was intrigued as to what she had on underneath. He could feel his passion rising and his hardness straining against his jeans.

Tosh slowly slid her hands down his arms, took hold of his hands and raised them above his head. Doing so she was able to run her hands down the length of his arms and down his sides to the top of his trousers where she pulled his t-shirt out from the top of his jeans. Slowly she revealed the flesh beneath and as she removed the t-shirt she kissed his toned body as she went. This caused Owen to moan softly and she could feel his shudders as she went.

She pulled the t-shirt off and threw it onto the nearby chair. Next she went to the buckle on the belt and opened it. Slowly pulling the belt from around his waist she kissed him gently, smiling through the kisses. That too was discarded to the chair. Opening his jeans she could feel his hardness straining to be released. Teasing him by lightly stroking him as she removed the jeans she sensed that he was enjoying everything she was doing. As she pushed his boxer shorts down she knelt down and kissed his beautiful body. Nipping the tip of his erection he shuddered even more. Wanting to make this last she stood up as he stepped out of his jeans and underwear.

“Tosh please don’t stop. I want you so much.”

“But wouldn’t you rather unwrap your Valentine present first?”

“Mmmm, if you’re my present then yes please.”

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

Owen looked at the vision of beauty in front of him and slowly went to open the robe she had on. She dropped her arms to her sides so he had access to the knot. He slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders and she felt him take a sharp intake of breath as he looked at her. His reaction to what he saw was obvious and he was finding it difficult to control himself. He wanted this night to be special, so he bit his bottom lip to distract himself.

As he removed her robe he saw the new underwear she’d bought. She had on a red satin and lace bra with tiny shorts to match, he stood looking at her for what seemed like an age, but was only seconds. He pushed down the shorts first kissing her flat stomach as he did so. He stood up drinking in the beauty, he kissed her again and as she placed her arms around his neck and waist he reached behind her for the fastening to the bra. Carefully he undid it and slipped the straps off her shoulders. Taking her arms from around him he slowly brought the straps down her arms.

Placing the bra on the floor he took her hands and drew her to the bed. Laying her down he kissed her with a passion he hadn’t felt for a long time.  _He was the luckiest man alive and he didn’t want to lose what he’d found with this gorgeous woman._

Slowly he kissed her neck running his hand down her side, he could feel her shudder beneath his touch and he smiled to himself. Kissing his way down her neck he looked at her and she too was smiling. His hand ran down her body searching for that soft place between her legs. He continued to kiss his way down, reaching her breasts with his free hand he stroked the right one whilst kissing and nipping the left. He heard a soft moan escape from her lips and she lifted her hips in response to his touch. Licking and nipping her breasts he gave each one the same amount of love. Moving down her body he marvelled at the softness of her skin. He’d made love to her many times but each time was like a new experience learning things he’d never seen before. This time he saw the flatness of her stomach and as he reached it another moan escaped her lips.

Reaching up with his hands he didn’t want to leave the perfect breasts alone for one second. He pinched the nipples between his fingers and heard her whisper “Need you inside me Owen please.”

He looked up and she was smiling at him. He brought one hand down to tease the softness between her legs whilst the other stayed and nipped and pulled lightly on her breasts. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

Her legs moved apart and he knew that neither of them would be able to hold on much longer. He gently pushed himself inside her, she moaned and pushed down on him as he entered her. Slowly at first he began to move inside her all the while playing with her beautiful breasts and kissing her. Their movements got faster his thrusts became harder their breathing faster, until both of them climaxed together with a scream of one another’s names. 

He didn’t stop but slowed his movements down until their breathing came back to near normal. Looking at her he found she had tears in her eyes.

“Tosh” he whispered “are you all right?”

“Mmmm, I’m fine Owen, I’m just happy.”

“Tosh”

“Yes Owen”

“I….I….oh god, here goes….I love you.”

“I love you too Owen.”

He went to withdraw, but she stopped him.

“Stay right where you are Doctor Harper. It feels good with you inside me anyway you’d  only have to go back in there in a minute anyway!”

He took that as a cue to make love to her again. Their movements started off slowly again but it wasn’t long before they were moving in time with one another and sweat glistened on their skin like the stars in the night sky.

Satiated they lay bringing their breathing back to normal drifting off to sleep arms and legs wrapped around one another. 

Before she fell asleep she whispered “Happy Valentine’s Day Owen”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Tosh.”

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
